The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for dumping the contents of a container and, in particular, to the transfer of seed cotton from a mobile wagon to, for example, a cotton module-forming mechanism.
During a typical cotton harvest, not all of the cotton collected in mobile wagons is immediately transported to the ginning facility. Also, it is desirable to unload the mobile wagon promptly to permit the wagon to be returned to the field for refilling. Some cotton may be stored in the form of compacted stacks for later handling. In this fashion, the operating demands placed on the ginning facility can be distributed over a longer period of time to maximize efficiency.
The stacking of seed cotton for later use has heretofore been accomplished in some instances by a so-called cotton module builder, such as, for example, the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,003 issued to L. H. Wilkes et al on July 31, 1973, and assigned to the assignee of this invention. Such a module builder comprises a wheeled structure having two side walls, a front wall, and a back wall. The structure is open at the top to enable cotton to be dumped therein from a mobile transport wagon or harvester. A compacting mechanism is mounted on the structure and is operable to uniformly press the cotton into a tightly packed stack. Thereafter, the rear wall is raised and the module builder is advanced, leaving the stack behind in self-standing condition.
Various systems have been proposed for transferring cotton from a mobile transport wagon to the module builder. For example, one proposal involves the use of an air suction conveyor for lifting seed cotton from the wagon and conveying the cotton to a holding basket located above the module builder. When the basket becomes filled, it is dumped into the module builder.
Another proposal involves the use of a vehicle-mounted suction conveyor which withdraws cotton from the wagon and deposits the cotton directly into the module builder. Such a conveyor could be transported from site to site to service different module builders.
Yet another proposal involves the use of a mechanism for raising and tilting the transport wagon to dump seed cotton directly from the wagon into the module builder. Such a mechanism may include an L-shaped frame including a horizontal floor and an upright side. The side may be connected at its upper end to a stationary base by a horizontal pivot to enable the L-shaped frame to be swung upwardly and downwardly. In practice, a transport wagon is driven onto the floor of the L-shaped frame and anchored thereto. Thereafter, a crane hoists the L-shaped frame about its pivot connection to raise and to tilt the wagon over the module builder such that the cotton gravitates from the wagon.
A system has also been proposed in which the transport wagon would be driven onto a carrier and anchored thereto. The carrier would then be rotated on rollers about a longitudinal horizontal axis to dump the cotton into a pit located beneath the carrier.
Additional proposals are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 527,117 issued to Long on Oct. 9, 1884; 1,579,927 issued to Griess on Apr. 6, 1926; 1,768,847 issued to Kidder on July 1, 1930; 2,179,100 issued to Ramsay on Nov. 7, 1939; and 2,374,009 issued to Grossmith et al on Apr. 17, 1945, as well as in British Pat. Nos. 240,600 and 292,302 issued to General Electric Company Limited on Oct. 8, 1925 and June 21, 1928, respectively. In each of these patents a carrier is mounted on a framework for rolling movement along a surface of the frame. Generally, such surfaces are either horizontal or slightly inclined (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,009). A cable mechanism is provided for rolling the carrier along the surface so that a container mounted on the carrier can be inverted over a receiver container.
In general, such systems relate to dumping mechanisms which constitute permanent installations and thus are not adapted to be easily transported within a field such as would be desirable for agricultural purposes. Moreover, mechanisms which "roll" the product-carrying wagon in a horizontal direction occupy considerable space and must be located on ground which is elevated relative to the product-receiving zone or container.
In commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,779 issued July 28, 1981 to Warner et al, a dumping mechanism is disclosed wherein a mobile frame is provided having first and second vertical sides. A drum-like carrier is positioned on the frame and is adapted to receive and support a container (trailer) to be dumped. A dumping assembly is operably connected to the carrier and includes an actuating mechanism which is selectively actuable to roll the carrier upwardly along either side of the frame to invert the carrier and dump the contents of the container. The actuating mechanism comprises an extensible/collapsible boom including telescopic inner and outer portions. A cable extends around the boom and is connected at one end to the carrier. The other end of the cable is mounted on a cable take-up winch which is actuable to shorten the effective cable length to extend the outer boom portion and cause the carrier to roll upwardly along the side of the frame. Upwardly rolling movement of the carrier continues until a pin on the carrier engages a slot in the side of the frame. Thereafter, continued extension of the boom causes the carrier to rotate about the pin-slot connection to invert the container and dump the contents.
Such a dumping mechanism has been successfully tested for dumping the contents of cotton trailers. It would be desirable, however, to enable the tilt angle or dumping inclination of the carrier to be further increased to ensure prompt and complete discharge of the entire contents of the trailer. To position the trailer or container to achieve a sharp dumping inclination, the center of gravity of the carrier/container assembly must pass across the rotary axis of the carrier. Accordingly, a positive control must be exerted over the carrier sufficient to pull the carrier backwardly into the frame after dumping has been completed. A mechanism of the type described in the Warner et al patent, wherein the cable is taken-in to extend a boom, relies upon gravity to return the carrier to the lowered rest position. It is thus necessary to terminate rotational movement of the carrier in the dumping direction before the center of gravity passes across the axis of rotation.
It will also be appreciated that a mechanism which pivots a heavy drum toward one side of a frame may tend to be unstable. Such instability can be more easily dealt with in permanent installations than in portable units where it is essential that the unit be deployed and set up in a relatively short period of time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to minimize or obviate the problems of the type discussed above.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for dumping the contents of containers.
It is a further object of the present invention to enable a container to be dumped by a mechanism which is mobile and of relatively short height and narrow width.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for dumping a cotton wagon, which mechanism is portable in the gin yard.
It is yet another object of the invention to enable a container to be tilted to a sharp angle of inclination to ensure the complete discharge of all of the contents to be dumped.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a novel container dumping method and apparatus whereby a portable dumping mechanism can be rendered stable for dumping in a relatively rapid manner.